Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary Hop is a rabbit plushy/soft toy/'fluffy person' made by Ty Inc., a company founded and run in Chicago, IL. He is part of their discontinued Ty Pillow Pal line up of stuffed animals. His original name was Clover, before he was renamed by The Fleshy Boy, who received him as a gift from The Furry Lady '''(there's allot of lore here, so calm down, don't get a big dick). Once he arrived in the arms of the Fleshy Boy, he was a spirited adventurer, and discovered to be the long lost brother to his little sister, Queen '''Vibri. He went down the path of swordplay, all forms of martial arts, and combat imaginable, and beyond. He reached the point in his training where he became the best in the WFW (World's Fluffiest Wrestlers) for a brief time, until handing off his title to whoever won the next champion match, to entire wrestling retirement. After retiring, he participated in the great Fluff War II, where he became the soul hero and heir to the Kingdom of Carrots. He is known there as Prince Hop. With his status as prince and veteran, he began the ultimate quest. He discovered the internet. Then he wanted to be the most OP character on all of Joke Battles Wiki. He began with amazing feats of speed and acquired the traits of all the most powerful characters in existence and non-existence. And beyond. Hop has gone into other verses such as Star Wars, DC Comics,'' Marvel'', and all of anime and anime-related media. He has not met any faster or equally quick beings. Out racing the fastest ships in hyperspace, blitzing the Flash and The One Above All before they could comprehend his existence and speed, are just his most notable feats. His fastest speed able for mere mortal humans to even slightly measure, is when he ran an order of magnitude above a googolplexianth in light-years within a BIG FOOT''th of a Planck time, casually. And his fastest speed is beyond any omniscient or above's capability. He now jogs everyday in search for other beings of unmatched power and speed. Hoping to race gracefully and gloriously against any fast beings coming his way. He likes his ears (referred to by him as head arms) laying on his right, or, to the viewer's left. He has his own parody of the card game ''Magic: The Gathering, called Soy: The Hoppening. ''He owns al 4 of the legendary '''Carrot Cards'. Each booster contain 20 cards, and costs $5 US each. The current expansion is "Gate of the Omnipotent Busters". It contains new variations to Hop's own card, H.H.H. and Super Hop, with 20 ATK and three moves each. The only difference is the base HP and amount of mana per attack. BUY NOW!!! Powers and Stats Tier: Low 10-C | Joke Battle Tier | Tier ∞+ | Fluffing Hax Beyond ''HAX > ''Ocean Tier+ fusion with Memetic Tier Name: Prince El Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer The First, Sop Origin: Ty Inc. |''' Joke Battles Chat | Yo! Soy Hop! ''(the official comic series) ''|''' The Internet Gender: Fluff Age: Made in 1997, so... whatever year it is now and do the math on that. You lazy bollocks sucker. Classification: Fluffy Person, Soft Toy, Your God's God (You Infintesimal Peasant), Ungodly Being Attack Potency: Sub-Human | Beyond the Suggsverse and the admins | Rebel Level | Beyond True Onmipotence+ to the power of Skodwarde fusion with Copetan and himself Speed: Sub-Human '(he sits still all day) '| Immeasurably Fast [☀'FOOT^BIG FOOT (10^BIG FOOT) '↑↑...↑↑'*FOST (Rayo's Number^SSCG (Tree3)^FOOT(Goggolplex) FOST (Tredecillinillion ↑'↑'↑ Big Bukuwaha^Treegol ''{FOST (Googolplexianth^Graham's Number} '↑)] light-years per Plank time '''| Inconceivable To Even Skodwarde in a 3-way fusion with Copetan and The Almighty Calculator | Infinite Beyond Omnipresent+ Lifting Strength: Enough to exist | Far beyond however much is needed to win Striking Strength: Enough to exist | Far beyond however much is needed to win Durability: Wall Level+ (Got run over by a car and survived a house fire, and suffered no damage) | Irrelevant Stamina: Not Quantifiable Range: About 14 inches | Everywhere and Nowhere, and the Underwhere, all at the same time, and before the concept of time and existence and non-existence Standard Equipment: Su Espada, y su cinta Intelligence: Sop. Wait a minute. Weaknesses: Sharp things, and fire | Not applicable, no weaknesses or faults can be applied to him in anyway, period. Not even in imagination or hypothetically, as they cannot be within the realms of existence, non-existence, in-between or beyond. Any effort to make this possible in any way or beyond is rendered null and void by itself, and therefore weaker than what it used to be. Even if infinite. Key: 'Standard form in reality | Joke Battles Wiki | Fusion with his sister, Vibri | Super Hop (Sop) '''Notes: 'You can buy your own. Win/Loss '''Wins: All of them, in a race. Hop is not racist. He is racer. Sop. Losses: NONE Inconclusive Matches: Fusion Between Dante Anthony Regrave, Skodwarde, Copetan, Sosuke Aizen, and Suggsverse in Super Saiyan 4 form. In a race. Gallery Soy Hop? No, Sop. Yeth. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tier 10 Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:Hop Category:God Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:War Heroes Category:Hax Category:Tier ??? Category:Tier -1 Category:Fluff Category:WFW Category:Don't Let Your Tags Be Tags Category:Sop Category:Sloppy Hop Category:Slop Category:Fop Category:Vop Category:Super Cop Category:Mop Category:Jop Category:Lop Category:Gop Category:Top Category:Yop Category:Iop Category:Nop Category:Xop Category:Zop Category:Wop Category:Dop Category:Qwop Category:Ji-Hop Category:Rop Category:Eop Category:Aop Category:Oop Category:Uop Category:Pop Category:É Category:Bop Category:Cop Category:Kop Category:Qop Category:Γop Category:Δop Category:Θop Category:Λop Category:Ξop Category:Πop Category:Σop Category:Φop Category:Ψop Category:Ωop Category:Бop Category:Гop Category:Дop Category:Ёop Category:Жop Category:Зop Category:Иop Category:Йop Category:Лop Category:Цop Category:Чop Category:Шop Category:Щop Category:Ъop Category:Ыop Category:Ьop Category:Эop Category:Юop Category:Яop Category:Ѳop Category:Ѣop Category:Ѵop Category:Ѯop Category:Ѱop Category:Ѡop Category:Ѫop Category:Ѧop Category:Ѭop Category:Ѩop Category:&op Category:*op Category:^op Category:%op Category:$op Category:Dolla Dolla Bill Ya'll Category:Making it rain up in this wiki Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:This is friendly banter, I love you all, Praise The Slop Category:Flop Category:Fuck Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax